Cherry Blossom MISSION ~Pretty Cure Relation~
is the opening theme song for the Pretty Cure Dream Stars! film, sung by Kitagawa Rie. Lyrics Movie Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Miwaku miwakuru mirakuru hanasaku koto no ha Hirari sakura no misshon Hyakkaryōran gōka kenran Meccha Purikyua serekushon! Achi kochi kega shite yowaki ni naru yo ne...dakedo Naiteru tomodachi hottekenai Go! Go! Go! (Gō gō gō) Kizutsuku mae kara nigetara otome ga sutaru Michi e no tobira wo sā akete! Harari shidarezakura kokoro utsusu kagami Gyakufū nanka ni maketakunai Yoryoku nante nai itsumo zenryoku Zenshin zenrei icchaimasho! Kirarakirarira ririshī kakugo no kizuato Aritoaruyuru namida wa yorokobu egao no tame ni aru Miwaku miwakuru mirakuru Ikkiichiyū icchi danketsu Meccha Purikyua rirēshon! |-|Kanji= 魅惑ミワクルミラクル　花咲く言の葉 ひらり桜のミッション 百花繚乱　豪華絢爛 めっちゃプリキュア　セレクション！ アチコチ怪我して　弱気になるよね．．．だけど 泣いてる友だち　放ってけない　Go！Go！Go！（ゴーゴーゴー） 傷つく前から　逃げたらオトメが廃る 未知への扉を　さぁ開けて！ はらり枝垂れ桜　こころ映す鏡 逆風なんかに　負けたくない 余力なんてない　いつも全力 全身全霊　行っちゃいましょ！ キララキラリラ　凛々しい　覚悟の傷跡 アリトアルユル　涙は　喜ぶ笑顔のためにある 魅惑ミワクルミラクル 一喜一憂　一致団結 めっちゃプリキュア　リレーション！ |-| English= The most enchanting miracle of all time makes the words bloom into flowers It is the pink cherry blossom's mission One hundred flowers are luxurious and gorgeous It's the Pretty Cure selection! Here or there you may get hurt and then feel a little timid...however Don't leave your dear friends crying all alone so instead Go! Go! Go! (Go go go) Before your feelings are hurt, forget about being a maiden and run off To open up the door into the unknown! The weeping cherry blossom tree gently reflects itself in the mirror I don't want to lose to that powerful wind There is no such thing as spare energy, just full power Let's all go out there and do our very best! Shining ever so brightly is the prepared warrior with amazing scars Even if there are some tears streaming down your face, there is still a smile of joy to be seen right there The most enchanting miracle of all time Is being at ease as you are all united It's the Pretty Cure relation! Insert Ver. |-|Romaji= Miwaku miwakuru mirakuru hanasaku koto no ha Hirari sakura no misshon Hyakkaryōran gōka kenran Meccha Purikyua serekushon! Achi kochi kega shite yowaki ni naru yo ne...dakedo Naiteru tomodachi hottekenai Go! Go! Go! Kizutsuku mae kara nigetara otome ga sutaru Michi e no tobira wo sā akete! Harari shidarezakura kokoro utsusu kagami Gyakufū nanka ni maketakunai Yoryoku nante nai itsumo zenryoku Zenshin zenrei icchaimasho! Kirarakirarira kirameku yūki ga mejirushi Aritoaruyuru hikari wa aisuru hito kara umareru no Kirarakirarira ririshī kakugo no kizuato Aritoaruyuru namida wa yorokobu egao no tame ni aru Miwaku miwakuru mirakuru Ikkiichiyū icchi danketsu Meccha Purikyua rirēshon! |-|Kanji= 魅惑ミワクルミラクル　花咲く言の葉 ひらり桜のミッション 百花繚乱　豪華絢爛 めっちゃプリキュア　セレクション！ アチコチ怪我して　弱気になるよね．．．だけど 泣いてる友だち　放ってけない　Go！Go！Go！ 傷つく前から　逃げたらオトメが廃る 未知への扉を　さぁ開けて！ はらり枝垂れ桜　こころ映す鏡 逆風なんかに　負けたくない 余力なんてない　いつも全力 全身全霊　行っちゃいましょ！ キララキラリラ　煌（きらめ）く　勇気が目印 アリトアルユル　ヒカリは　愛する人から生まれるの キララキラリラ　凛々しい　覚悟の傷跡 アリトアルユル　涙は　喜ぶ笑顔のためにある 魅惑ミワクルミラクル 一喜一憂　一致団結 めっちゃプリキュア　リレーション！ |-| English= The most enchanting miracle of all time makes the words bloom into flowers It is the pink cherry blossom's mission One hundred flowers are luxurious and gorgeous It's the Pretty Cure selection! Here or there you may get hurt and then feel a little timid...however Don't leave your dear friends crying all alone so instead Go! Go! Go! (Go go go) Before your feelings are hurt, forget about being a maiden and run off To open up the door into the unknown! The weeping cherry blossom tree gently reflects itself in the mirror I don't want to lose to that powerful wind There is no such thing as spare energy, just full power Let's all go out there and do our very best! If we are shining ever so brightly, it is a sign of courageous hearts Even if there is a shining light, someone you will grow to love will soon be born in the future Shining ever so brightly is the prepared warrior with amazing scars Even if there are some tears streaming down your face, there is still a smile of joy to be seen right there The most enchanting miracle of all time Is being at ease as you are all united It's the Pretty Cure relation! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Miwaku miwakuru mirakuru hanasaku koto no ha Hirari sakura no misshon Hyakkaryōran gōka kenran Meccha Purikyua serekushon! Achi kochi kega shite yowaki ni naru yo ne...dakedo Naiteru tomodachi hottekenai Go! Go! Go! (Gō gō gō) Kizutsuku mae kara nigetara otome ga sutaru Michi e no tobira wo sā akete! Harari shidarezakura kokoro utsusu kagami Gyakufū nanka ni maketakunai Yoryoku nante nai itsumo zenryoku Zenshin zenrei icchaimasho! Kirarakirarira ririshī kakugo no kizuato Aritoaruyuru namida wa yorokobu egao no tame ni aru Miwaku miwakuru mirakuru Ikkiichiyū icchi danketsu Meccha Purikyua rirēshon! Dareka no senaka ni kakureru watashi wa inai Anata no chikara ni naritai kara Go! Go! Go! (Gō gō gō) Nigitta kobushi no tsuyosa wa ketsui no akashi Fūin wo hodoite sā iku yo! Hitori hitori ga ima hikari dato kidzuita Iro wa chigaedo utsukushī Mega baisoku de giga kōsoku de zensokuryoku de hamocchao! Kirarakirarira mabushī chīsana yakusoku Hana mo arashi mo norikoe fukamari chikadzuku tomo ga iru Miwaku miwakuru mirakuru Ippo fumidashi zappo zenshin Meccha Purikyua rirēshon! Tsugi no inochi no tame hana wa chiri mata saku Kyō wa ashita e tsudzuiteru Anata to watashi te to te wo tsunagi Sakura no yō ni saichaimasho! Kirarakirarira kirameku yūki ga mejirushi Aritoaruyuru hikari wa aisuru hito kara umareru no Kirarakirarira ririshī kakugo no kizuato Aritoaruyuru namida wa yorokobu egao no tame ni aru Miwaku miwakuru mirakuru Hyakkaryōran gōka kenran yūki rinrin genki hatsuratsu Ikkiichiyū icchi danketsu Meccha Purikyua rirēshon! |-|Kanji= 魅惑ミワクルミラクル　花咲く言の葉 ひらり桜のミッション 百花繚乱　豪華絢爛 めっちゃプリキュア　セレクション！ アチコチ怪我して　弱気になるよね．．．だけど 泣いてる友だち　放ってけない　Go！Go！Go！（ゴーゴーゴー） 傷つく前から　逃げたらオトメが廃る 未知への扉を　さぁ開けて！ はらり枝垂れ桜　こころ映す鏡 逆風なんかに　負けたくない 余力なんてない　いつも全力 全身全霊　行っちゃいましょ！ キララキラリラ　凛々しい　覚悟の傷跡 アリトアルユル　涙は　喜ぶ笑顔のためにある 魅惑ミワクルミラクル 一喜一憂　一致団結 めっちゃプリキュア　リレーション！ 誰かの背中に　隠れるわたしは居ない あなたのチカラに　なりたいから　Go！Go！Go！（ゴーゴーゴー） 握ったコブシの　強さは決意の証 封印を解いて　さぁ行くよ！ 1人1人が今　希望（ひかり）だと気づいた 色は違えど　美しい メガ倍速で　ギガ高速で　全速力で　ハモっちゃお！ キララキラリラ　眩しい　小さな約束 ハナモアラシモ　乗り越え　深まり近づく友が居る 魅惑ミワクルミラクル 1歩踏み出し　100歩前進 めっちゃプリキュア　リレーション！ 次の生命（いのち）のため　花は散りまた咲く 今日は明日へ　続いてる あなたとわたし　手と手をつなぎ 桜のように　咲いちゃいましょ！ キララキラリラ　煌（きらめ）く　勇気が目印 アリトアルユル　ヒカリは　愛する人から生まれるの キララキラリラ　凛々しい　覚悟の傷跡 アリトアルユル　涙は　喜ぶ笑顔のためにある 魅惑ミワクルミラクル 百花繚乱　豪華絢爛　勇気凛々　元気ハツラツ 一喜一憂　一致団結 めっちゃプリキュア　リレーション！ |-| English= The most enchanting miracle of all time makes the words bloom into flowers It is the pink cherry blossom's mission One hundred flowers are luxurious and gorgeous It's the Pretty Cure selection! Here or there you may get hurt and then feel a little timid...however Don't leave your dear friends crying all alone so instead Go! Go! Go! (Go go go) Before your feelings are hurt, forget about being a maiden and run off To open up the door into the unknown! The weeping cherry blossom tree gently reflects itself in the mirror I don't want to lose to that powerful wind There is no such thing as spare energy, just full power Let's all go out there and do our very best! Shining ever so brightly is the prepared warrior with amazing scars Even if there are some tears streaming down your face, there is still a smile of joy to be seen right there The most enchanting miracle of all time Is being at ease as you are all united It's the Pretty Cure relation! I cannot just hide behind someone else's back to disappear because The only way to be more powerful with you is to Go! Go! Go! (Go go go) The strength of this fist that holds on tight is the proof of my determination Once you release the seal, let's get going! I noticed that someone is full of hope despite what is happening now The color is different but so beautiful We will come together to become one at all these amazing different speeds in this moment of time! Shining ever so brightly is a small promise that we made that day Even the flowers will overcome the intensifying storm because your friend is right there with you The most enchanting miracle of all time Is when you take a step forward, then a hundred more It's the Pretty Cure relation For every life a flower will wilt but then once again blossom fully Today will proceed into tomorrow As you and I together will forever hold hands tight Let's all blossom like a pink cherry blossom! If we are shining ever so brightly, it is a sign of courageous hearts Even if there is a shining light, someone you will grow to love will soon be born in the future Shining ever so brightly is the prepared warrior with amazing scars Even if there are some tears streaming down your face, there is still a smile of joy to be seen right there The most enchanting miracle of all time One hundred flowers are luxurious and gorgeous, courageous and intense, lively and vigorous Let's be at ease as we are united because It's the Pretty Cure relation! Audio Video Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure Dream Stars Category:Insert Songs Category:Opening Songs